Characteristic
Characteristics (Japanese: individuality) are a feature in the Pokémon games, introduced in Generation IV. A Pokémon's Characteristic indicates which stat contains a 's highest IV. It is displayed on the Pokémon's profile screen where its Nature, date met, place met, and flavor preference are shown. A Pokémon's Characteristic is determined by the remainder of its highest IV divided by 5 (known as in programming). Since it is built this way, Pokémon transferred from the of Generation III via Pal Park have a Characteristic without their stats being changed. List of Characteristics Note that having a certain Characteristic does not necessarily imply that the highest possible value for an IV is present. A Pokémon with an "Alert to sounds" Characteristic could have a 6 in Speed (and thus very low IVs across all of its stats since none could be higher than 6) instead of a 31 in Speed. Mistranslations In Generations IV and , two of the Characteristics were not properly translated from the Japanese releases. The HP Characteristics corresponding to IVs of 1 and 2 were accidentally replaced by the Characteristics corresponding to IVs of 2 and 3, respectively. So, rather than the HP Characteristics being ordered "Takes plenty of siestas", "Nods off a lot" (i.e., "Often dozes off"), and "Scatters things often" as they should have been, they were ordered "Often dozes off", "Often scatters things", "Scatters things often" (note that the last two are different, but only trivially). Ties In the event of a tie in highest IVs, the IV that determines the Pokémon's Characteristic is decided in the following manner: Start with the Pokémon's personality value (Generation IV and ) or encryption constant (Generation VI). Take that value 6. The result is an index number of a stat in this order: HP, Attack, Defense, Speed, Special Attack, Special Defense. In the event of a tie in IVs, the first IV checked is the IV corresponding to that index number. If that IV is not part of the tie, the game moves on to the next index number in the aforementioned order. If it goes past 5 (Special Defense), it wraps around back to 0 (HP). When the game finds an IV that is part of the tie, that is the IV that will determine the Characteristic displayed. Examples A has the following IVs: 100px}} Since its highest IV is 29 in Speed, its Characteristic will be "Quick to flee." A has the following IVs and a personality value of 1467750821 in base 10: 100px}} Since its highest IV is 17 in both Speed and Special Attack, the result of 1467750821 mod 6, or 5, is used to check against the IV in Special Defense. Since the Special Defense is not part of the tie, the game moves on and wraps back until it reaches Speed, which is part of the tie. Its Characteristic will be "Impetuous and silly." In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=個性 |zh_cmn=個性 / 个性 |de=Persönlichkeit |fr=Caractéristique |it=Tratti unici |ko=개성 |es=Personalidad }} Specific Characteristics |주위 소리에 민감함|Juwi sorie mingamham|對聲音敏感 / 对声音敏感|Duì shēngyīn mǐngǎn / Deui sēngyām máhngám}} | | |맷집이 강함|Maesjip-i gangham|抗打能力強 / 抗打能力强|Kàng dǎ nénglì qiáng / Kong dā nàhnglihk geuhng}} | |인내심이 강함|Innaesim-i gangham|能吃苦耐勞 / 能吃苦耐劳|Néng chīkǔ nàiláo / Nàhng gātfú noihlòuh}} | |잘 참음|Jal cham-eum|善於忍耐 / 善于忍耐|Shànyú rěnnài / Sihnyū yánnoih}} | | |호기심이 강함|Hogisim-i gangham|好奇心強 / 好奇心强|Hàoqí xīnqiáng / Hóugēi sāmgeuhng}} | | |끈질김|Kkeunjilgim|頑強不屈 / 顽强不屈|Wánqiáng bùqū / Wàahngeuhng bātwāt}} | | |촐랑대는 성격임|Chollangdaeneun seonggyeok-im|冒冒失失|Màomàoshīshī / Mahkmahksātsāt}} |Le gusta luchar|싸움을 좋아함|Ssaum-eul jo-aham|喜歡打架 / 喜欢打架|Xǐhuān dǎjià / Héifūn dāgá}} |Adora rilassarsi|Le gusta relajarse|유유자적함을 좋아함|Yuyujajeokham-eul jo-aham|喜歡悠然自在 / 喜欢悠然自在|Xǐhuān yōurán zìzài / Héifūn yàuhyìhn jihjoih}} |Adora correre|Le gusta correr|약간 우쭐쟁이임|Yaggan ujjuljaeng-iim|喜歡比誰跑得快 / 喜欢比谁跑得快|Xǐhuān bǐ shuí pǎo dé kuài / Héifūn béi sèuih páau dāk faai}} |Adora dimenarsi|Le gusta revolverse|난동부리기를 좋아함|Nandong buligileul jo-aham|喜歡胡鬧 / 喜欢胡闹|Xǐhuān húnào / Héifūn wùhnaauh}} |Adora mangiare|Le encanta comer|먹는 것을 제일 좋아함|Meogneun geos-eul je-il jo-aham|非常喜歡吃東西 / 非常喜欢吃东西|Fēicháng xǐhuān chī dōngxī / Fēisèuhng héifūn gāt dūngsāi}} | | |장난을 좋아함|Jangnan-eul joaham|喜歡惡作劇 / 喜欢恶作剧|Xǐhuān èzuòjù / Héifūn ngokjokkehk}} |居眠りが　多い|Inemuri ga ōi|Dort beaucoup| |Dorme a lungo|Duerme mucho|말뚝잠이 많음|Malttugjam-i man-eum|常常打瞌睡|Chángcháng dǎ kēshuì / Sèuhngsèuhng dā hahpseuih}} |La forza è il suo vanto| |힘자랑이 특기임|Himjalang-i teug-giim|以力氣大為傲 / 以力气大为傲|Yǐ lìqì dà wéi'ào / Yíh lihkhei daaih wàih'ngouh}} | |Tiene mal genio|혈기가 왕성함|Hyeolgiga wangseongham|血氣方剛 / 血气方刚|Xuèqì fānggāng / Hyuthei fōnggōng}} |Nigeru no ga hayai|Fuit rapidement|Flüchtet schnell|Sa fuggire velocemente|Huye rápido|도망에는 선수임|Domang-eneun seonsu-im|逃得快|Táo dé kuài / Tòuh dāk faai}} |Macht oft Unordnung|Lascia cose in giro|Suele desordenar cosas|물건을 잘 어지름|Mulgeon-eul jal eojireum|經常亂扔東西 / 经常乱扔东西|Jīngcháng luànrēng dōngxī / Gīngsèuhng lyuhnyìhng dūngsāi}} | |Es un poco payaso|약간 우쭐쟁이임|Yag-gan u-jjuljaeng-iim|有點容易得意忘形 / 有点容易得意忘形|Yǒudiǎn róngyì déyìwàngxíng / Yáuhdím yùhngyih dākyimòhngyìhng}} | | |조금 고집통이임|Jogeum gojibtong-iim|有一點點固執 / 有一点点固执|Yǒu yīdiǎndiǎn gùzhí / Yáuh yātdímdím gujāp}} |Choppiri mieppari|Un peu vaniteux| | | |조금 겉치레를 좋아함|Jogeum geotchirereul jo-aham|有一點點愛慕虛榮 / 有一点点爱慕虚荣|Yǒu yīdiǎndiǎn àimùxūróng / Yáuh yātdímdím ngoimouhhēuiwìhng}} |Sa il fatto suo| |기가 센 성격임|Giga sen seong-gyeog-im|性格強勢 / 性格强势|Xìnggé qiángshì / Singgaak geuhngsai}} | | |오기가 센 성격임|Ogiga sen seong-gyeog-im|爭強好勝 / 争强好胜|Zhēng qiáng hàoshèng / Chāang geuhng hóusīng}} |Ha un corpo robusto| |몸이 튼튼함|Mom-i teunteunham|身體強壯 / 身体强壮|Shēntǐ qiángzhuàng / Gyūntái geuhngjong}} |昼寝を　よくする|Hirune o yoku suru|S'assoupit souvent|Nickt oft ein|Si addormenta spesso|A menudo se duerme|낮잠을 잘 잠|Naj-jam-eul jal jam|經常睡午覺 / 经常睡午觉|Jīngcháng shuì wǔjiào / Gīngsèuhng seuih nghgaau}} | | |빈틈이 없음|Binteum-i eobs-eum|做事萬無一失 / 做事万无一失|Zuòshì wànwúyīshī / Jouhsih maahnmòuhyātsāt}} | | |매우 꼼꼼함|Maeu kkomkkomham|一絲不苟 / 一丝不苟|Yīsībùgǒu / Yātsībātgáu}} |} Category:Game mechanics it:Caratteristiche ja:性格値#個性 zh:个性